Being a Maid to a Hottie!
by Chichiri's Grrl
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a single mother, who is in desperate need of a job. So she asks her friend, Miroku, to hook her up with a job. And he does…. As a Maid? To a Hottie no less! Cleaning has never been so fun. InuKag
1. Miroku

Author's Note: **Okay I know that this is my second fan fiction and all but I just couldn't help the idea that I had on this story. I hope you guys like it and please review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

**Being a Maid to a Hottie!**

**Chichiri's Grrl**

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a single mother, who is in desperate need of a job. So she asks her friend, Miroku, to hook her up with a job. And he does…. As a Maid? To a Hottie no less! Cleaning has never been so fun. InuKag**

**Chapter one: Miroku**

It was a rainy Friday afternoon and Kagome was sitting on her kitchen counter eating a bowl of cereal. It's what she does every Friday when she doesn't have to watch her 5-year-old daughter Rin who was currently sleeping. Man that girl could sleep, she must have taken that from her no good father! Kagome was currently 23-year-old living with her daughter in an apartment on far side of California. At the moment she needed a job, cause the rent was due next week and if she didn't get the money then they would be out on the street. Kagome was wearing a white tank top and light pink shorts, with her hair in a high ponytail. Finishing her bowl of cereal, she climbed off the counter and put her bowl in the sink. Walking out of the kitchen and onto the soft cream colored carpet, Kagome went into the living room and over to the phone. If she wanted to get a job quick, the only person to talk to would be her friend, Miroku Hoshii. He was the most accountable person to get anyone a job. Dialing his number, it took about 2 rings before a deep voice answered the phone.

"Hello"

"Hey Roku" Kagome said in a flirty voice.

"Hey Kag" Miroku said in a seductive tone using the nickname that only close friends called her.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Thinking of you" he replied

"Yeah right, you have Sango you little perv" Kagome said in a small voice. There was never an attraction between Miroku and herself. They always played like that, for their own amusement. Miroku dated her best friend, Sango Neko, since they were in high school. Kagome was happy for them since they were together for a long time, but some times she wishes that she could have someone to be with for that long period of time.

"What can I do for you want, Kag?" Miroku asked over the phone.

"Well I was wondering if you could get me a job?" Kagome asked sounding very unsure. Sometimes Kagome wondered why Miroku helped so many people find jobs and stuff, and if he would all of a sudden say no and live his life with Sango. But it was a good this that he wasn't because she really needed a job, NOW!

"What happed to the other job I got you?" he asked. If she had been there with him, she would have seen one of his eyebrows rise in disbelief.

"See what had happened was; I got to much unwanted attention from working there" she said.

"How could that happened? You were working at the zoo, cleaning up cages and stuff! How could you get unwanted attention?" Miroku almost yelled

"My boss was staring at me to much and even had the nerve to make a pass at me!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Your boss? Your boss was female!" he said laughter in his voice.

"I told you she looked funny, but you didn't believe me" she exclaimed again.

"Never mind that. But I think I can find you something by tomorrow, okay" Miroku replied.

"Thank you Miroku! Oh and tell Sango I said Hi, okay" Kagome said excitedly.

"Alright, bye"

"Bye" Kagome hung up the phone and stood up from her chair.

'I got a job! I got a job!' Kagome thought happily as she danced to the chanting in her head. She was so happy that she tried to do the moonwalk, which ended up badly. But she still did it anyway. Her joy was shortly lived when a small voice, that belong to her daughter came from the entrance to the living room.

"Mommy what are you doing?" Rin asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes, holding onto her soft pink and light blue baby blanket. She was wearing a light pink pajama set with her short light brown hair going this way and that. She looked so cute.

Stopping in her tracks, Kagome went over to her daughter and kneeled down in front of her. "Nothing sweetie" she replied as she went to tend to her daughters needs.

(The next morning….more like 5 o' clock)

It was early in the morning when Kagome woke up to someone calling her. Rolling over Kagome grabbed the phone and clicked the talk button. 'It better be important cause if it wasn't there would be hell to pay.' She thought irritably.

"Hello" she said in a sleepy yet irritated voice.

"Is that anyway to talk to someone, who got you a job?" asked Miroku amusingly hearing the irritation in her voice. '4….3…2….1' he silently counted down.

"Miroku? Hey you said something about a job?" Kagome asked in a hyper voice. Now she was up an adam at the sound of her friend saying the word 'job'.

"Yeah, I got you a job at 5104 Willowcreek Street on the other side of town. Do you think you can make it?" Miroku asked concerned for her safety.

"Yeah, I think I can. But what time do I have to be there?" Kagome asked flopping onto her stomach.

"6:00"

'Huh? I must of have heard him wrong. Yeah that's it. He couldn't have meant 6 o'clock in U.S times.' Kagome thought shaking her head.

"6 when?" Kagome asked him.

"a.m." he replied. Kagome looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:25 and knowing how time goes fast in the morning time she thought it would be best to get a move on, if she was going to make it to the other side of town by 6. Getting out of bed, she went to her closet and picked out a black form fitting shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans.

"Kag, are you sure you can make it? Cause if your late I don't think he will let you work for him" Miroku said.

'It's a male boss! Interesting. Very interesting.' Kagome thought as she put her clothes on the bed and stopped at the bathroom entrance.

"Yeah, I can make. Call you later with the details on my first day, bye! And thank you lots" she said in a rush. She glanced at the clock and almost lost her balance. How could time go that fast. It was 5:45. 'Shit..Shit' she cursed as she ran into the bathroom and took a 5 minute shower, making sure that she brushed her hair and teeth, before leaving. Stepping into her room, she put on her clothes and looked at the clock. It was 5:55 and she needed to leave again. Walking out of her bedroom Kagome made sure she had everything. 'Okay Rin is staying over Mama's, I have to pick up my dry cleaning and stop by the store to get some things' she reminded herself as she ran out of the apartment.

Running across the street and onto the bus, she finally realized that Miroku never told her what she had to do for the male boss guy. While on the bus, she silently prayed that the bus would get her there on time.

'I hope I make it. I really need the money!'

**O.O**

**Okay that was 3 and I hope you enjoyed it! Um just to clear up some things. Kagome and Miroku are just friends, as you can see. Kagome is a single mother she had Rin when she was 18-19. She went to college though but didn't want to get a full time job because of Rin. Rin's father will come into the picture soon. Well that's all I have school today and I can't sleep! (wails) it's 3 in the morning!**


	2. Uniforms?

**Author's Note: **Okay I don't really have much to say, cause I am sick and they have me on lock down. I had to sneak this chapter, but I hope you like it. I would like take this time to thank everyone that put me on their favorites list and reviewed and picked my story. Well I hope you enjoy!

**Being a Maid to a Hottie**

**Chichiri's Grrl**

**Chapter two: Uniforms? **

**(Kagome's P.O.V)**

It was about 6:10a.m when I finally reached the house that I was suppose to work at. To say the least I was impressed and shocked. This place was HUGE! I mean it looked bigger and better then my house and that was saying something. It was a brick house that looked to have at least 3 to 4 stories. It had a lot of windows, indicating a lot of rooms, with white shudders beside every window. After looking at the house, I look at my watch and cursed silently. The amount of time that it took me to look at the gorgeous house was more than 5 minutes and right now at this very second it was 6:15, and I was super super late! Let's just hope that the boss man was nice and will allow me to work for him. I walked up to the some what long drive-way and up to the door and grab the knocker thingy.

I pound on the door a couple of times, shortly after the door opens, to my view; I see a guy, a half-naked guy! I look him over, he looked about my age and was defiantly taller then me, and had long silver hair that reached his waist and golden eyes. He was wearing nothing but boxers that gave me a perfect view of his toned hard body. '_Damn, he must work out at least two, three times a day'_ I think to myself. A low chuckle lead me out of my musings when I see that his intense golden eyes were fixed on me.

"Who are you?" he asked, as he leans on the door frame, watching me.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, I was sent here from Miroku. He said that a guy here was willing to offer me a job." I said as I watched him rub in his jaw.

"Well for one, you are late and I don't allow late people to enter my house. But since you are cute I will let it slide" he says smirking at me when he caught my blush. _'Holy shit! He's my boss? He is hot!'_ I think as he opens the door a little wider for me to come in. As I pass him, I was able to catch a whiff of what he smelt like. To tell you the truth, he smelt okay for a guy; cause most of the guys that I had been with smelt horrible when they wake up. He closes the door behind me and I look at my surroundings.

There was a spiraling staircase that was in the middle of the room that went up to, what I guessed to be the upper levels. I couldn't really see the rest but from what I could tell the place looked really nice and well kept.

"I don't think I introduced myself. My name is Inuyasha Takahashi and I am your boss." He says extending his hand towards me. I take it and as our hands touch, I feel a spark go through me and I quickly let go. He must have felt something to cause he looked at me for a second, before turning his attention else where.

"Um boss man sir, Miroku never told me what I was supposed to do here. So do you mind telling me what I am supposed to do?" I asked and I could feel my insides turn with delight, when I see him smile at the funny name I called him.

'_I just met him and he is making me feel this way. This is so weird' _I think to myself as I wait for his answer.

"You are my maid." He says simply, shrugging his shoulders.

"MAID!" I shriek. There was no way in hell; I was going to be someone's maid! The only person that I clean up after would be my daughter. And have you not seen this place? It is huge; even I can't clean this up in one day. But then again, I am going to be a maid to a complete and total hottie. So this can't be to so bad……right?

"Yes the maid. What else did you think Miroku would hire you for?" Inuyasha asked me, with laughter in his voice.

'_What a prick.'_ I think angrily. "Well knowing Miroku it could be anything, the little perv." I replied.

That's when he laughed and I swear all I wanted to do at the moment was slap him hard! But then again he was my BOSS, so I held it in. I stood there looking at him with a bored expression waiting for him to shut-up. Finally he stopped and wiped the tears from his face and looked at me and smirked. I might not have known him that long, but I don't think I'll like what was about to come.

"Well Kagome, you will be cleaning the bottom and upper floor. You will wash the windows, clean the floors on occasions, wash all the bathrooms, make up all the beds and clean the kitchen. Until I can think of something else for you to do, I will find you and tell you what I want you to do. Oh and before you leave here, you will be given a uniform that you will wear everyday you are here. If you don't have it on then I will dock your pay. Do you understand?" he asked, smiling with every word.

Replaying what he said to me, the only word that stood out to me was uniform. But kind of uniform would it be?

"Uniform?" I asked

He smiled, "Yeah, that's right."

**O.O**

**Well hope you like it and please review and the next one will be out soon. **

**Thanks!**


	3. Daughter?

**R.A.S.S: I hope that you guys are enjoying your summer break cause I am! I hope you guys like the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

**Being a Maid to a Hottie**

**Recap:**

Replaying what he said to me, the only word that stood out was uniform. But what kind of uniform would it be?

"Uniform?" I asked.

He smiled. "Yeah, that's right."

**End of Recap**

**Chapter three: Daughter?**

**(Normal P.O.V)**

"Okay so when do I HAVE to wear this uniform?" Kagome asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Oh and it better not be anything bad either." She added and watched Inuyasha give her a strange look.

"Why would it be bad?" he asked in an innocent voice, that she knew all to well from her five year old daughter.

"Cause all guys would just LOVE to have a woman working for them looking like a French maid!" she exclaimed look him up in down. When they were introducing themselves or something like that he had put on a thick black robe, with a big grin on his face. "Well that's not what I had in mind, but if you want I can call and have someone else come in and take your position." Inuyasha said smugly.

Her eyes widened, "NO" she yelled, "I mean I'm totally fine with whatever you have. May I please see my uniform now?"

"Sure, but to tell you the truth, you won't be doing anything today. But I will expect you to be here on time and ready to work." Inuyasha said as he moved his way to the stairs. Right when he was about to lead Kagome up the stairs and feminine voice called out from the top of the stairs.

**(Kagome's P.O.V)**

Why did I not see her before? Probably because I was busy admiring my new talking to him about my new job arrangement.

"Inuyasha, what's taking you so long? And who is she?" the woman asked as she stared at me, more like sizing me up. I looked up and gasped, finally getting a good look at her. She looked a little like me, but was so much colder. Her eyes were a cold and dullest brown, while mine are a lightning blue. She had pale skin that made her look like the walking dead and long black hair. The woman was currently sporting a sheer light pink nightgown that went down to her inner thigh and over that was a light pink house coat. I have been here for a short period of time and the look she gave me was one of hate or something. I don't even know her and she already hates me! That is some booty! (A/N: that's what I say sometimes and it means that is some bullshit)

"Kikyou, honey, this is the new maid I told you I was hiring." Inuyasha said gesturing to me and Kikyou looked at me up and down before ignoring me fully, and said, "Well hurry up and get back to bed." With that she turned on her heel and headed to where I guessed was their bedroom.

'What a bitch!' I thought as I looked at Inuyasha, who slapped his forehead and looked at me with a weak smile on his face. "Sorry you had to see that. She's not really a morning person." He apologized.

"It's okay. I wouldn't want my husband to talk to some strange girl in my home in the morning when I'm here either." I say sarcastically.

He gave me a perplexed look, "I'm not married, and that's just my girlfriend."

"Well same thing." I say carelessly and motion to the stairs. "So are you going to show me my uniform or what?" He nods his head and goes up the stairs while I follow silently behind him. I should have guessed that someone as fine and as hot as him would not be single. I can't believe that I almost let my guard down to him. I am soooooo stupid! I guess I just need a guy in my life other than Miroku and Shippou to show me affection. Well at least the bright side is I get to work for a hottie and a super bitch! CRAP!

**(Normal P.O.V)**

Inuyasha led Kagome up the stairs and down a hallway and all the while she thought the house was even bigger than it led on. Soon he led her into a room that looked really elegant and nicely furnished: it was big, painted a light shade of brown and in the far middle of the room was a king sized bed. Everything in this room matched. Even the television color matched the walls! 'I don't think he designed this himself. Probably got that bitch of a girlfriend to do it for him' Kagome thought as she walked up to the bed, which had her uniform on it and pick it up. Kagome mentally gasped when she saw the dress. It was a regular maid's dress. All black with a built in white apron and collar that was lace. But there was one thing, she thought was off. Holding the dress to her body, Kagome noticed that the dress stopped at her inner thigh.

'Okay. It doesn't look bad but I can see that we are going to have some problems bending down. It could after all be a whole lot worst.' Kagome thought sighing.

"Kikyou wants you to wear that everyday but I think I would rather you wear it once or twice a week." Inuyasha said from the doorway. Kagome looked over at him and smiles.

"So do I have to stay here or can I go?" She asks as she lays the dress back down on the bed.

**(Inuyaha's P.O.V)**

I led Kagome up the stairs to where I placed the uniform. After the incident with Kikyou, I could tell that she didn't like Kagome, but I secretly did. I think she is different from all of the other girls I have met especially Kikyou. It was something about her that made her stand out in some way. All the while I think about dumping Kikyou sometime this week, if I do then it is not going to be pretty. Kikyou is a real drama queen.

So anyway I guide Kagome into the tan room and watch her walk up to the bed and expect the dress. When she held it up to her body, I could tell that she would look beautiful in it. Maybe I shouldn't tell her Miroku picked it out himself, that wouldn't be pretty if she finds out. Kikyou wanted the new maid to wear the uniform every time she came to them, but for Kagome, I think I can make an exception.

"Kikyou wants you to wear that everyday but I think I would rather you wear it once or twice a week." I say from the doorway and watched her look over at me and smiled. When she smiled at me I could feel something within me that I could never feel with Kikyou, warmth, joy, and love. Kikyou was always cold and never showed emotion, not even during sex! But with Kagome, she showed how she was feeling and it made her interesting. He had never met someone who didn't mind showing how they felt.

"So do I have to stay here or can I go?" she asked me, lying the uniform back down on the bed. I think for a minute. I didn't want her to go and leave me here with Kikyou, not when I found someone who is so full of life, but then again she might have things to do.

"Yeah, you can go."

"Okay, but I might need a ride to my place because I had to run all the way across town to get here and I don't think the bus is going this way again. By the way what time is it?" she asked me. I look at my wrist watch and back at her. "5 minutes to 7"

"Okay I have to pick up my dry cleaning after Rin gets home." She mutters to herself, thinking I didn't hear her, but I did.

"Rin?" I asked.

"Yeah, didn't Miroku tell you? I have a daughter." She informed looking at me.

'daughter?" I think as I stare at her.

**O.O**

**Hope you like the chapter. I will try and post another one up as soon as I can! Thanks**

**Chichiri**


End file.
